


Oh ! Oui ! Sensei

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Exclusivité AO3 APH [17]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Quand Francis et Kiku jouent au maître et son élève, ce ne peut être que sexuel.
Relationships: France/Japan (Hetalia)
Series: Exclusivité AO3 APH [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522121
Kudos: 4





	Oh ! Oui ! Sensei

« Tu as fait tes devoirs ? »  
Avec autorité, Francis s’était approché de son élève Kiku Honda en cours particulier. Son élève assis et recroquevillé sur son cahier faisait peine à voir.  
« J’en conclus que non. Va au tableau, tout de suite. »  
Kiku se leva précipitamment pour obéir à son ordre. Francis en profita pour lui donner un coup de règle sur les fesses, ce qui les excita tous les deux.  
« Le dos droit ! Et on ne court pas ! »  
En jouant avec sa règle, Francis suivit Kiku jusqu’au tableau. Il aimait bien l’uniforme scolaire rouge et blanc de Kiku. Il mettait son élève japonais bien en valeur, en particulier son postérieur. Francis s’assit sur la chaise de son bureau de professeur et regarda intensément Kiku.  
« Je vais te poser quelques questions. En cas de mauvaise réponse, je trouverai une punition appropriée. »  
Francis commença par lui demander des conjugaisons faciles de verbes français. A la première erreur, Kiku se reçut un coup de règle sur les doigts. Ensuite, Francis se leva de sa chaise, faisant les cent pas devant Kiku et en continuant de le questionner. Un coup sur les cuisses, à la deuxième erreur. Plusieurs sur les fesses à la troisième erreur.  
A chaque fois, Francis tapait fort. Son amant appréciait quand ça faisait mal. Et lui adorait le dominer et lui donner ce plaisir particulier. Cette mise en scène n’était qu’une de plus de leur frasque sexuelle. Et ils se prenaient volontiers à ce jeu de maître et élève.  
Francis donna un dernier coup de règle sur les cuisses de Kiku. C’était dommage que ce soit l’uniforme d’hiver. Il aurait bien aimé voir la peau rougie de son élève.  
« ça suffit ! Sois plus assidu dans tes révisions. Maintenant, résous cette équation. Si tu y arrives, je serai peut-être enclin à te récompenser. »  
Francis observa attentivement Kiku écrire fébrilement au tableau. Son élève avait une érection, due aux conséquences de son précédent questionnaire. Et Francis n’était pas en reste. Ce petit jeu l’excitait beaucoup. Son pénis était à l’étroit dans son pantalon de costume. Il déboutonna le haut de sa chemise et se réjouit d’avoir attiré l’attention de son élève par ce petit geste.  
« Dépêche-toi, aboya Francis. Ton cours particulier n’est pas à rallonge. »  
Francis sourit en voyant son élève faire tomber sa craie. Il cherchait certainement à être puni. Cependant, Francis savait faire souffler le chaud et le froid. Francis ramassa la craie et lui remit entre les mains en les caressant.  
« Attention, à ne pas te tâcher avec la craie », souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.  
Francis se rassit, fier de son effet sur Kiku. Il pouvait lire la frustration sur son visage, celle d’avoir été tenté, mais également de ne pas avoir été puni.  
« J’attends », dit-il d’un ton plus froid.  
Kiku se remit à son équation. Francis n’eut pas à le corriger du tout. Kiku arriva tout seul à la solution. Très bien. Francis avait la récompense toute trouvée pour son élève. Il lui prit délicatement la main et l’assit sur son bureau.  
« Tu te souviens du poème de la semaine dernière ?, demanda Francis avec un sourire coquin et en effleurant du bout des doigts l’érection de Kiku.  
\- Oui. Sensei.  
\- Tu vas me le réciter. En entier, ordonna Francis en descendant le pantalon et le caleçon de Kiku aux genoux. A la moindre erreur, je m’arrête dans ce que je fais et tu recommences au début. Dès que tu reviens à ton erreur, je reprends là où je me suis arrêté. »  
Dès que Kiku prononça le premier mot du poème, Francis commença à le masturber. Ses doigts allaient et venaient dans un étau serré autour du pénis en érection. Kiku essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer et haletait sous ses attentions. Francis était très excité par son amant totalement offert à son bon vouloir. Pour corser encore l’exercice, Francis lécha le gland, avant de le suçoter avec sa bouche.  
« Oh ! Oui ! Sensei ! », s’exclama Kiku.  
Francis s’arrêta aussitôt.  
« Ce n’était pas dans le poème, Kiku, le gronda-t-il. Recommence. »  
Francis attendit patiemment que Kiku récite à nouveau le début du poème. Il allait vite pour reprendre au plus vite cette fellation. Un peu de liquide séminal s’échappait de sa verge, témoin de son excitation. Chose promise, chose due. Dès que Kiku arriva où il s’était trompé, Francis plongea à nouveau la tête entre ses cuisses et entreprit de le sucer vite et fort.  
Kiku récitait encore et encore, haletant entre deux mots et évitant d’encourager son sensei dans ses allées et venues. Francis aimait bien sentir ce sexe en érection entre ses lèvres et contre sa langue, alors qu’il bougeait de plus en plus vite pour mettre à bout son élève. Sentant Kiku au bord de la jouissance, Francis ralentit son rythme. Il ouvrit son tiroir de bureau, en sortit du lubrifiant pour s’en mettre sur les doigts et entra son majeur et son index dans l’intimité de Kiku. En continuant de le sucer, Francis le prépara suffisamment pour lui mettre un vibromasseur à l’intérieur du corps.  
Kiku jouit sur le dernier mot du poème, répandant son sperme dans sa bouche.  
Francis avala jusqu’à la dernière goutte le plaisir de son amant, puis relâcha le pénis mou de sa bouche. Kiku avait les joues rougies par son orgasme et tenait à peine sur le bureau. Francis attendit suffisamment de temps que Kiku se remette de ses émotions, pour le mettre sur ses deux jambes et le rhabiller correctement.  
« Le cours n’est pas fini.  
\- Oui. Sensei. »  
Francis était terriblement frustré, mais savait exactement comment obtenir son plaisir dès que Kiku banderait à nouveau. Francis l’embrassa et caressa le corps de Kiku, pour réveiller son désir. Il le marqua même d’un suçon dans le cou et se réjouit de l’entendre s’écrier :  
« Oh ! Oui ! Sensei !  
\- Tu es à moi. Ne l’oublie jamais », dit avec possessivité Francis.  
Francis caressa les fesses endolories de Kiku, avant de leur donner un petit coup de règle. Au plus grand bonheur de Francis, Kiku recommençait à bander.  
« Très bien. Maintenant, donne-moi les dates de ces évènements historiques. Tu sauras, si tu as juste ou si tu te trompes. »  
La première réponse fut juste. Francis appuya sur la commande du vibromasseur. Kiku se tortilla, sous la stimulation prostatique, alors que son érection prenait de l’ampleur. Francis arrêta le vibromasseur, dès qu’il sentit Kiku prendre trop de plaisir. Ensuite, Kiku eut faux. Francis le frappa plusieurs fois avec sa règle sur les fesses.  
Francis devenait de plus en plus impatient au fur et au mesure que les réponses vraies et fausses se succédaient. Kiku prenait son plaisir sous les coups de règles ou sous les stimulations du vibromasseur, devenant de plus en plus prêt à l’accueillir à l’intérieur de lui.  
A la dernière réponse juste, Francis coupa le vibromasseur dès que Kiku cria son plaisir :  
« Oh ! Oui ! Sensei ! »  
Avec fébrilité, Francis se leva de sa chaise. Il vint se coller au dos de son élève, baissa leurs pantalons, sortit le vibromasseur à l’intérieur de Kiku et le remplaça rapidement par son sexe. Francis n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de le pénétrer vite et jusqu’à la garde. Le plaisir ressenti fut intense. Il savait que Kiku aimait quand il était un peu brut durant l’amour. Et il sentit l’intimité de Kiku se resserrer délicieusement autour de son pénis sensible, juste avant qu’il se mette à bouger à un rythme endiablé.  
« Oh ! Oui ! Sensei ! »  
Francis continua de se déhancher énergiquement à l’intérieur de Kiku, le maintenant par les hanches. Presque entièrement habillés, Francis sentait les frottements de leurs vêtements sur sa peau, ce qui l’excitait encore plus. Mais ce qui était le plus merveilleux était l’antre délicieux de Kiku où il frottait délicieusement sa verge. Chaque allée et venue était une explosion de plaisir dans son bas-ventre après autant de frustration. A chaque fois qu’il touchait la prostate de Kiku, son intimité formait un étau encore plus serré dans lequel il s’évertuait de faire coulisser son sexe.  
Kiku ne cessait de répéter : « Oh ! Oui ! Sensei ! », ce qui lui donnait encore plus d’énergie pour ses coups de reins sauvages.  
Francis faisait aller et venir de plus en plus vite son érection, recherchant son plaisir et celui de son partenaire. C’était si chaud, c’était si bon, c’était si étroit autour de sa queue en mouvement. Kiku l’accueillait tellement bien, se soumettant à ses coups de reins brutaux et trouvant son plaisir prostatique.  
« Oh ! Oui ! Sensei ! » était une litanie tellement douce à ses oreilles qu’il voulait l’entendre encore et encore.  
Les frottements autour de son sexe se transformaient en plaisir fou dans son bas-ventre. Francis les recherchait encore et encore, tout comme l’étroitesse de Kiku après avoir touché sa prostate. La tension dans son bas-ventre menaçait peu à peu d’exploser, alors que ses hanches bougeaient presque toutes seules à la recherche du plaisir.  
Francis toucha à peine le sexe de son amant que celui-ci partit dans l’orgasme.  
« Oh ! Oui ! Sensei ! », cria Kiku en se déversant dans sa main.  
L’intimité de Kiku se serra et desserra délicieusement plusieurs fois autour son sexe en mouvement. Francis profita de ses spasmes orgasmiques qui lui procuraient énormément de plaisir. Il se déhancha encore une ou deux fois, avant de jouir à son tour.  
Il éjacula à l’intérieur de Kiku, son corps tremblant de plaisir tout contre lui. Son orgasme était vraiment le bienvenu après autant de frustration. Sa jouissance s’empara de tout son corps dans un délicieux relâchement. Francis câlina Kiku, alors qu’il se remettait du sexe. Kiku était son amant régulier depuis quelques temps. Il ne pouvait pas appeler cela de l’amour, même s’ils s’amusaient beaucoup ensemble.  
« J’aurais droit à un autre cours particulier, sensei, demanda timidement Kiku.  
\- Bien sûr. Je ne peux rien refuser à mon élève préféré. »


End file.
